Doug's Bad Trip
Doug's Bad Trip is the second part of the thirteenth episode of the fourth season of Nickelodeon's Doug. It is also the series finale of the Nickelodeon version of the show. Synopsis As the summer begins, the Funnies plan to drive across the country to visit the Great Painted Gorge. Phil is committed to keeping to a schedule, but Doug and Judy convince him to stop at several tourist traps along the way. The family isn't having any fun on the trip, until they finally reach the stop that makes it all worthwhile. Recap Intro During a stormy family road trip, Doug and Judy are arguing with each other and Theda and Phil argue about the directions of the road trip. Soon, they encounter a truck which is about to crash into them. Main Episode At the Funnie house during the summer, Phil implements a family meeting in the living room telling them that they are Not going to Grandma Funnie for summer. Instead, They are going on a family road trip to the Great Painted Gorge promising it'll bring them closer together and will be the most amazing thing they've ever seen. Phil makes a long list of things to do during the vacation: watch the sunrise over the Great Painted Gorge at 7:00 AM, watch the rattling rocks at 10:00 AM, see the Old Reliable geyser, have lunch at Picnic Creek at noon, watch the whistling cactus patch at 4:00 PM, have dinner at 6:00 PM, watch the sunset, and gaze at the stars in the sky during the night, for the first day. The family begins packing the next day and ride off, singing road tunes on the way. After the hours elapse, the initial enthusiasm drains away and they are completely bored. Doug looks through the window and spots a billboard that says "IT," which is 125 miles away. Doug's imagination: In a cave, Doug and his family navigate through it and come across a wall. Phil notices the wall is moving and it is revealed that the wall is really IT, a pink creature who Doug later gets a picture with. Doug cajoles his father to stop to see IT, which Phil reluctantly capitulates to. As the Funnie family get there, however, it turns out that IT was just a funny-shaped potato, much to the family's disappointment as Phil crosses out the first two plans on his list. They continue their trip on the road. Doug then reads a billboard of a Bug Ranch which is 75 miles away. Doug's imagination: Doug is seen riding on a beetle like a horse as he ties up another beetle with his rope as his family cheers for him. Again, Doug asks his father if the family can stop to the Bug Ranch, where they find that it is only a mini one. Again, Phil crosses out the other plans on his list. When the family goes back on the road, Judy teases Doug about his lame spots and sarcastically asks where their next stop will be. Doug reads a billboard that says "Visit the Poetic Blithe Field" (300 miles away) which Judy is quick to beg the parents to go to. Phil is desperate to just keep going and not make another long detour, but is reminded they allowed Doug to go to IT and Bug Ranch so is forced to agree and crosses out the other plans on his list. When they get there, it turns out to be nothing more that a desert with the words "Blythe Field" written on the sign and Judy finds Gloria's Rock, which the poet wrote a poetry of her on. When Doug maligns the place, he and Judy get into an argument and it begins to rain. Phil insists that they have to get going, as the continued delays and detours have lost them hope of even spending one day at the painted gorge. The family get back inside the car and Phil, determined to at least see the gorge, speeds through the storm, telling them that they're not stopping for anything. Soon the intro scene is shown again, however the car luckily rides past the truck. Phil asks everyone if they are okay, which they say yes to. Unfortunately, the car is stuck to the mud and Phil stops it, saying that this is the end of the family trip. He walks out and begins to search for a tow truck station, but Doug stops him and the family help successfully remove the car out of the mud, with Porkchop running the engine. Later, they get a view of the Great Painted Gorge as the sun finally rises from the sky. Doug's voice-over states that his dad was right; not only was it truly the most amazing thing they had seen, but it did indeed bring his family closer than they had ever been before. Characters * Doug Funnie * Porkchop * Judy Funnie * Phil Funnie * Theda Funnie * Eric (Mover) Trivia *This episode has the following last aspects of the series: **It is the last episode of the Nickelodeon version as it would be moved to Disney two years later. **It is the last episode to be co-produced by Ellipse Programme. **It is the last episode to be 11-minutes long. **It is the last episode where Doug was voiced by Billy West (though he would voice the character again in the commercial for Nicktoon Fruit Roll-Ups in 1995). Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Title Taglines with Doug not chasing Porkchop